


Does The Heart Ever Tire?

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Confessions, Cuddles, First Kiss, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan's dozing is very sweet, but arin would never care to admit it. when a sudden nightmare catches him out and arin has to look after dan in a vulnerable state, does he truly conquer his fear to admit the feelings he's kept locked away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does The Heart Ever Tire?

Ever since coming home from the tour, it was fair to say Dan was beyond tired. More than once had Arin found him asleep in the middle of a grump session, and Arin's response was always the same. He turned off the capture and would pick up a book and begin reading until Dan woke up again. Arin had nearly finished the book he was reading, Slaughter House Five, due to the amount of times Dan had fallen asleep. Going across Europe and straight back to America was very much so messing with his system. It was understandable, the pair had only been back 4 days. Even so - Dan would always apologise and feel guilty for falling asleep on Arin and the session.

It was no problem to Arin, as he would sometimes put the book down and watch Dan's breathing. Sometimes he whimpered and shuffled slightly in his sleep, it made Arin blush; he totally appreciated how cute Dan could be sometimes, even if he'd never admit it himself.

He caught himself in one of those moments, leaning his head against his hand and gazing over at the sleeping Dan. His breathing was so soft, his body looked so peaceful. He was truly so elegant even when he didn't try to be. His form was so dainty. He was otherworldly as Arin got lost tracing over Dan's body, he snapped himself out of it and shook his head. Turning to pick up the book, he took another final glance over at Dan before starting to read once more.

Dan was murmuring something that Arin couldn't pick up, his body jerking slightly. His head was shaking and tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. He was sleeping on his back, of course he'd have nightmares. Arin panicked and blamed himself, but was too frozen up to do anything - he _knew_ that Dan would have a nightmare on his back but completely forgot about it.

"Arin please don't buddy please please I swear to god I'm so scared please-"

The book was now on the table in front of them as Arin leaned over Dan, waiting for the moment to hold him. He wasn't sure when was the right time to do so, feeling even more guilty as the tears formed began rolling down Dan's cheeks. Arin was sure he was trying to wake himself up, but couldn't. Arin gently began shaking him by his hips until his eyes opened, the tears now been given full freedom to roll down Dan's face.

He needn't say anything as Arin wrapped his arms around Dan, pushing him towards the edge of the couch slightly as Arin lay on his side beside him. Dan started crying a little, completely frozen.

"Nightmare?"

Dan nodded and Arin rubbed his back, hushing him into relaxing. Feeling his body relax, Arin pulled Dan closer until he sat up, pulling Arin up with him. Dan wiped his eyes and put the blanket covering him around both of them. He then leant back onto his chest, savouring every moment Arin had his arms around him.

"Y-You were stabbing me Arin," Dan's voice was still shaky, "You were... hurting me."

Taken aback slightly, Arin paused for a moment before kissing Dan's right temple. "Please know I would never do that, alright? I lo- I care about you." Arin's face warmed up as he realised the fault in his own words.

Fortunately, Dan didn't notice and snuggled into Arin more. "Thank you."

The sincerity of Dan's voice caught Arin off and he pulled him in closer instinctively. His feelings for Dan were making his heart beat faster, he closed his eyes tightly in hope that he would calm down, but he couldn't. He wouldn't. Goddamn it, he was so convinced these feelings would go away, but once again - he was wrong.

"Arin?"

It caught him off guard. Dan had noticed. His eyes travelled down to Dan, who had turned his torso around to look at him. He couldn't speak, his mouth dry and his body jittery. It was no longer Dan who was frightened.

"Arin, what's up?" Dan repeated, wiping the final remains of tears from his eyes.

The sudden jitters and stumbles in words displayed Arin's sudden anxiety so clearly. Dan waited patiently for him to get at least one word out. "I-I-I... it's... I... it's... fuck!" Arin paused and turned his head away from Dan, wishing that the walls would have the words he wished to say. He turned back to Dan, who had detached himself from Arin. He left the blanket draping around him and he put his head on his knees. Dan's gorgeous eyes didn't make it any easier.

"It's nothing, Dan."

"Come on, it's something."

"No, Dan!"

"Arin." The conviction in Dan's voice was slightly terrifying.

He sighed and played with his hands like a child who was unsure of what speaking even was. Slowly, the words came out. "I thought you looked really cute when you were sleeping." He paused and jittered once more, "N-Not when you were crying though!"

Dan prompted him to continue.

"I-I... just... I... don't know. I don't know. Whenever I see you like that or you do something that sets me off, my heart... starts beating so fast. My face g-gets all red and I get all flustered. It just- It just..."

"It just... what?"

"It just... makes me so infatuated with you. I really love you. I-I-" He stopped himself with his own words before he said something stupid. Dan crawled over to him and cupped his cheek, forcing Arin to look up at him.

"It's fine."

Completely speechless, Arin said nothing. He looked away and couldn't face Dan, shrouded in his own embarrassment. Dan pulled their lips together and although surprised to begin with, Arin felt complete as he wrapped his arms around the back of Dan's neck. They pulled away not long after the initial touch, but their union still felt as if had been eternities.

"Dan-"

"Come on, you look after me. Let me look after you."

Arin felt Dan's words deep in his heart. He smiled, unable to say anything as Dan wrapped his arms around Arin and the two pulled in for a hug. It was warm. Both of them felt safe and there were no worries in Dan's arms, it was pure paradise.

"Dan?"

"Yeah?"

Arin hesitated, but shyly murmured, "I love you."

"I love you too, big cat."

**Author's Note:**

> i felt sooo bad about makin ppl sad with the "in cold blood", so please enjoy this quick fic i wrote to cheer you all up! its kinda confusing and ill probably make revisions to it soon. but here you are, please cheer up my lovelies!!
> 
> (im going to complete the 30 day grump challenge on my tumblr, filled with one-shots to a certain prompt. follow me if you wanna read them at gamegrumprump.tumblr.com !)


End file.
